Gentle Wrath
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sakura's 16 and has a tough choice to make. Go with him or watch your friends die? But she's going to be unruly and defiant no matter what...until she starts to break down and all hope of going back is gone. Rated for safety! [SEQUEL UP: TOYING WITH HER!]
1. Kidnapping

Me: OK!!!! Here's a new story I came up with from reading a lot of other fan fics about Sasori taking Sakura as his own!!! Now….which one of you idiots is going to do the disclaimer?

Everyone: …

Me: (sigh) I'll choose then. Inky binky bonky Daddy had a donkey. Donkey died daddy cried. Inky binky bonky, Naruto!!!!!

Naruto: Eh?!!? Why me?

Me: Just do it.

Naruto: H-Hai. DeiDei-kunsgirl does not own Naruto or any of the characters and there's no OC in this story…I think. Wait! Why is your name a name of an Akatsuki? They're trying to kill me!!!!

Me: Shut up!!!! I like him!!!! Deal with it!!!! Enjoy the story!!!!

* * *

It was 6 in the morning and one 16 year old pink headed kunoichi woke up tiredly as she got ready for work at the hospital. Her name is Haruno Sakura. She lives in a house with her mom, dad, and older brother. She works at the hospital when she doesn't go on missions and when she goes on missions they're no lower than a B rank because she made it to ANBU Black Ops. A year ago she was a mere chuunin and now she's in an ANBU squad. Hyuuga Neji is her captain but she doesn't really mind since she's dated him before. Yes, they dated. They went out for 6 months straight no teenage break-ups every five minutes. Then they sort of grew apart but are still close friends so the whole thing with them in a squad together doesn't phase them one bit since they fight really well together but enough about her ex-boyfriend this is about her getting ready for work at the hospital as the number 1 medic-nin in Konoha. She surpassed her teacher a few weeks ago and is head doctor in the hospital. 

Sakura walked into the hospital and the receptionist smiled at her warmly as Sakura got her white doctor's coat and put it on. The receptionist gave Sakura a lot of clipboards with people on them that needed to be treated. Most of the patients today were Academy students who scraped their knees or something. There were barely any serious injuries lately and for that Sakura was grateful. She was oblivious to the figure watching her every move throughout the day.

"Oi, Konohamaru, please try to be care, ne? AND STOP PICKING FIGHTS WITH NARUTO!!!! HE'S IN LINE FOR HOKAGE!!!!!" Sakura half said and half yelled trying to catch him as he ran out the door. "(sigh) What's with the kids today? They're trying to grow up to fast. Being a ninja isn't all happily ever after. There's more blood than anything else," Sakura mumbled as she put her doctor's coat in her small locker and went up to the Hokage's office to see if she needed to do anything else. Sakura reached her shishou's office and knocked three times and heard a muffled 'Enter' and when she came in she was shocked to say the least. Tsunade was doing _paperwork_ not drinking sake. There was no trace of a sake bottle in her whole office.

"Tsunade-shishou, It's the sign of the apocalypse!!! You're doing paperwork instead of sleeping or drinking!" Sakura said joking with her teacher who glared at her ended up smiling. "Is there anything you need me to do, Tsunade-shishou?"

"Um…no, Sakura-chan. You can go home and get some rest. Tell the family I said hi!" Tsunade said as Sakura bowed and left on her way home. On her way home she got that feeling in her gut that someone was following her. She turned around and didn't see anyone so she shrugged it off and kept walking.

She noticed it was getting late and it was getting really late out, "Shit!" Sakura cursed out for two reasons: 1. Her mom will kill her if she's late to dinner not to mention her brother will laugh at her if she gets in trouble and 2. she didn't feel comfortable being out here at this time of night since she still had that feeling someone was watching her.

"OI!!!! SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!!!!" Naruto the most hyperactive ninja yelled as he ran up to Sakura.

"Oh, hey, Naruto-kun! Look, can we talk some other time? My mom's gonna kill me if I'm late again," Sakura said in a hurry.

"Um…sure. See you tomorrow!!!!" Naruto yelled as he went off probably to Ichiraku's.

Sakura got home an hour late and tried to tiptoe to her room but it failed miserably, "SAKURA HARUNO!!!!! You've got a lot of explaining to do, young lady," Sakura's mom said as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Um…I had to finish with my patients and I ran into Naruto-kun," Sakura answered hoping her mom wouldn't bother her anymore.

"Fine. Are you hungry?" Sakura's mom asked but Sakura shook her head.

"I'm a little tired so I'm going to go to bed. Night, mom oh and Tsunade-shishou says hi," Sakura said as she stifled a yawn and went upstairs to change and go to bed. Sakura fell asleep in no time but had a very bad nightmare.

_(Sakura's Nightmare)_

_Sakura looked all around her. The dead bodies of all her close friends. She saw Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Lee (as weird as he may be he was still her friend), Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Genma, her mom, her dad, her brother, the sand siblings, and her shishou! She was terrified. There was so much blood. Then she saw a figure in the shadows walk up to her. He was a few feet away from her. She saw his bloodied kantana (sp?) and looked at him in fear._

_"You could've saved them, Sakura-__chan but you were selfish. You didn't care about them enough in the end," The figure stated as she took a step backwards._

_"W-W-Who are you?" Sakura asked barely above a whisper. _Then Sakura bolted up in her bed covered in sweat and panting really hard.

"Have a nightmare, blossom?" A figure next to her spoke into her ear. She jumped and squealed from surprise.

"W-W-Who are you?" Sakura asked in a shocked/scared voice. _Does anyone else get a Deja vue vibe? __**Yup, but find out who the guy is. He looks well built from what I can see of him and he did call us blossom.**__ Is all you ever think about guys and how they look? __**Pretty much but you better pay attention because he looks like he's about to speak.**_

"You don't remember me, blossom? I'm hurt and yes, I am well built," The man stated arrogantly.

_How did he-?_

_**He can read minds!!! OK! OK! Do you know who Sasuke Uchiha is?**_

_Baka._

"Hm…no, I don't know a Sasuke Uchiha but I know his brother," The man answered the question that Inner Sakura asked.

"Eep! Who are you?" Sakura asked pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Take a guess," The man whispered into her ear as a strike of lightning flashed by and she could see his face a little better. Oh no! She knew he was! Akasuna Sasori!

"I-I-I killed you!!!" Sakura yelled pointing a shaking finger at him and he gently put his hand on her finger and put it by her side.

"Don't point at people. Didn't you mother ever tell you it was rude?" Sasori asked in a somewhat gentle voice for a criminal. Sakura snickered. _A criminal telling me what's rude? Never thought I'd see the day._

"What do you want?" Sakura asked getting straight to the point of why he was there while she was trying to sleep.

"Hm…you," Sasori simply said and she stared at him.

"W-What? M-Me?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes, now…we can do this the easy way or the hard way but either way you're coming with me," Sasori stated.

"No," Sakura answered folding her arms over her chest.

"No's not an option, blossom," Sasori said.

"Well, I choose no," Sakura said turning her head away from him.

"Sakura," Sasori stated as he forcefully grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. "Either you come willingly right now or I will start killing off everyone one you're close to."

"(gasp) Y-Y-You wouldn't," Sakura stated as tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered the dream.

"I'm a criminal, Sakura. I can and would without a second thought," Sasori stated. Sakura put her head down in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go…what do I have to do?" Sakura asked as she mentally slapped herself for being so weak.

"You're my living puppet. Do as I say and never leave my eyesight unless I OK it," Sasori whispered into her ear. Sakura nodded and Sasori smirked as he got up and offered to help her up. She just glared at him and helped herself up and went to go change out of her pajamas into a comfortable traveling outfit.

When she came back to her room where Sasori was waiting she was wearing a black skirt that went to mid-thigh and then fishnet went down to her ankles with black ninja sandals. She wore a black tank top with a white circle on the back for her clan symbol and her hitae-ate around her neck proudly showing her village. She had a defiant look on her face and Sasori knew it'd be interesting breaking her to his will. He put his hand out as if to say lady's first and she walked past him with her nose held high in the air like a snob and she jumped out of the window to the streets where no one was walking.

They traveled in silence for most of the trip and then a figure jumped in front of Sasori and Sasori nodded as if to recognize that he arrived. The guy nodded in Sakura's direction and Sasori nodded as if to say 'yeah, that's her' Sakura glared at both of them. Deidara smirked at her and she glared harder at him. _I'm starting to think they're mute. _Sasori smirked back at her as if telling her that he heard that. Sakura just followed the two "idiots" as she liked to call them. The other guy had blonde hair held in a pony tail and she thought he looked a lot like her friend, Ino… _Ino… (Sigh) Great…I'm going to miss your party and it was supposed to be a fun party. No adults and there'd be alcohol and guys…guys…Oh how I like guys! 6 packs. 8 packs. I'm missing the best party ever! It's not even a birthday party. It's a I-felt-like-having-a-party party._

Sasori sighed which brought Sakura out of her musing and Deidara as she remembered his name to be looked over in his partners direction. "Sakura, stop thinking about that party. You won't be able to go anyways," Sasori said as he and Deidara chuckled and Sakura scoffed.

"I beg your pardon but that is supposed to be the party of the season!!!! I was going to hook up with some one," Sakura said sadly as she began to sulk. "You can't handle a teenager!!!! Teenagers have needs!" Sakura yelled trying to get them to get bored with her and ditch her in a ditch or something.

"Like what, yeah?" Deidara asked amused by this situation. "**Boys**," Deidara said in mockery as he began to laugh.

"NO! Men…," Sakura corrected as they both laughed a little.

"What's the difference, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Men don't take a girl against her will away from everything she loves," Sakura said.

"No, some men take advantage of girls and I could show you what I mean, yeah," Deidara said as she got behind Sasori the way a younger sibling hides from their older one behind a parent if they made their older sibling mad.

"Deidara, don't scare her," Sasori said as Sakura relaxed. "Anything else teenage girls need?" Sasori asked interested in her next answer.

"Yes…tampons," Sakura answered as they stared at her like she grew a second head. "What? That's a necessity!" Sakura defended.

"No it's not," Sasori said as he began to walk and Deidara and Sakura followed.

"Yes, it is! Unless you want me to bleed everywhere when that time of month comes around!" Sakura argued angry that he kidnaps her and won't at least get her tampons for crying out loud!!!! It's not like she's asking for the world.

"Then you'll clean it up," Sasori countered and smirked at the slowly angering kunoichi who was known for her short temper just like her shishou.

"You kidnap me and won't get a simple box of tampons?!!?" Sakura yelled in frustration trying hard not to throw punches at him afraid for her own life.

"We're here, yeah," Deidara informed her. She grumbled something about stupid arrogant Akatsuki bastards but the two guys paid no mind to it and walked on in with Sakura close in toe since she really didn't have a choice because Sasori put chakra strings on her so she wouldn't run off.

"Sakura," Sasori stated and said girl looked up to Sasori with pure hate and defiance in her eyes. He smirked. "This is my room. Stay in there unless I get up to go somewhere and don't leave the room unless I allow you to," Sasori stated.

"Allow me to?!!? I'm not some two-year-old that needs babysitting!!! I won't get into anything!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"You'll do as I say," Sasori said in a calm voice as always and she huffed as they entered his room. She looked around and only saw one bed. The floor sounded good to her and comfortable. "We'll share a bed," Sasori said to her and as she opened her mouth to protest he glared at her and she shut up and closed her mouth. Sakura looked outside and it looked around noon so Konoha is bound to notice I'm missing by now.

* * *

"Tsunade-baa-chan!!!!" Naruto yelled as he barged into Tsunade's office. 

"NARUTO!!!!! I'm not old! Now what's your problem?" Tsunade yelled as she drank some more sake.

"I-It's Sakura-chan!!! I went over to her house to get her for training and her mom went upstairs to wake her and she wasn't in her room! The window was open but all her bags and clothes were there except for her favorite outfit…her mom told me. You've gotta do something!!!" Naruto yelled as anime tears ran down his face.

Tsunade was still trying to process the information when… "SHIZUNE!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs as Shizune came into the office.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she said politely.

"Get every ANBU team and available Jonin available. My apprentice has been kidnapped!!!" Tsunade yelled frantically as she set the sake down and Shizune bowed and left. Naruto just fidgeted until a mess of what was Mrs. Haruno came in. It looked like she was crying a lot and on the verge of more tears.

"Please find my Sakura, Tsunade-sama," Mrs. Haruno said desperately.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Haruno. They'll find her," Naruto said trying to comfort his best friend's mom.

"Tsunade-sama!!!! Is it true? Is it true?" A very worried blonde haired friend asked as she barged into the room.

"Yes…yes, it is. Sakura Haruno has been kidnapped. By who? We're not sure," Tsunade said as a lot of ANBU squads came in. "OK, Captains you all are to dispatch around the Konoha border and one team will go to Sakura Haruno's house. We are looking for Haruno Sakura who went missing sometime between 10PM last night and 8AM this morning. Bring her back unharmed and kill any threats or possible kidnappers. I am not taking any chances. Understood?" Tsunade asked as she stood up from her chair and looked at every ANBU Black Op.

"Hai," they all said in unison as they left.

* * *

"Sakura…come on. Don't make me drag you," Sasori threatened her as she sat cross legged on his bed with her arms over her chest, her favorite pose apparently.

"No," Sakura answered defiantly.

"Yes," Sasori said as he tugged at the chakra strings lightly trying to get her to get up.

"Screw me," Sakura said back to him.

"OK, we were just going to the training grounds since I have to train with Deidara but if you insist…," Sasori let it hang as he walked closer to her. He could see total fear in her eyes. That's one step closer to obedience. They have to fear the one who holds all the power because if they just had the power but weren't feared they might as well get run over by a bus. Sasori forcefully kissed her on the lips as she tried to push him off of her but her efforts were futile. He could feel her hot tears streaming down her face as she tried to push him off of her. Eventually, he let up because he didn't want an emotionally wrecked puppet. He wanted one with emotions yes, but not one who wouldn't smile at all. I guess he'd have to work her up to smiling for him. He chose her to be his living puppet because he thought she was perfect when he first laid eyes on her as she got ready to go into battle. "Coming? Or will I actually have to drag you?" Sasori asked again. She got up slowly and followed Sasori out to the training grounds.

The training consisted of Deidara blowing things up trying to hit Sasori and Sasori trying to attack Deidara with a puppet whilst they bickered about whose art is better and Sakura falling asleep upside down in a tree holding onto the tree with only her legs because she was bored out of her mind. Once they finished they went over to where Sakura was and saw her sleeping there like a monkey.

"Boy, Sasori-danna, you have a weird taste in women, yeah," Deidara said as he laughed at the sight.

"Sakura…wake up," Sasori started out calm but he wasn't very patient so…, "SAKURA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT TREE RIGHT NOW!" Sasori yelled which made her fall from the sudden noise and landing on her head.

"Ow…WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Don't raise your voice," Sasori warned.

"WHY?!!? YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she stormed off to his room because she wasn't in the mood to die at the moment. Sakura sat on his bed hugging her knees very close to her and she started to silently cry. Sasori entered the room at that time and saw how miserable his puppet was so he was going to make her stay more enjoyable…maybe starting a conversation would cheer her up since he knew that girls liked to talk about themselves a lot.

"Sakura…," Sasori said and then she looked up and he realized she's been crying! "What do you do in your spare time?" Sasori asked hoping she'd tell him something about herself.

"Well…um…I listen to music, paint my nails, go to the mall, watch TV, or guy hunt," Sakura said and he stared at her like she was insane.

"Can you sing?" Sasori asked her again.

"Yeah…my friends say I'm very talented and that I should do something with my voice when I'm not at work or on missions but I never thought I was good enough," Sakura stated.

"Sing something," Sasori commanded and then Deidara came in while Sakura was thinking of a song to sing and Sasori explained the whole thing to him.

"_**Today was the worst day, I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
**_

_**I thought that everything was gonna be just fine**_

_**The postcard that you wrote with  
the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
Smelled like**__** cheap**__** perfume and it  
didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote**_

_**I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want  
everything back but you**_

_**My friends tried to tell me all along**_

_**That you weren't the right one for me  
My friends tried to tell me to be strong  
I bet you didn't think that I would see**_

_**The postcard that you wrote with  
the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times  
Yeah you're losing me, you're losing me now  
Cuz you wrote**_

_**I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want  
everything back but you**_

_**The postcard that you wrote with  
the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
Smelled like cheap perfume and it  
didn't smell like you  
There is no way you can get around it  
Because you wrote**_

_**I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
And now you're somewhere out there with a  
bitch slut psycho babe  
I hate you why are guys so lame  
Everything I gave you I want  
everything back but you**_

_**I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
Everything back but you  
I wish you were her  
You left out the "E"  
You left without me  
Everything back but you"**_

"I have a question, yeah!" Deidara said after Sakura finished her song.

"What?" Sakura asked annoyed by the both of these idiots.

"How do you decide what to sing, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Whatever mood I'm in," Sakura answered and they looked at her again in a weird way because she just sang a break-up song. "I'm not all happy! OK? Just because I'm one of the most famous ninjas does not mean I'm happy! Look at Itachi! He killed his family and he was a prodigy!" Sakura explained.

"You just seem like the type to be preppy and happy all the time because you always get what you want, yeah," Deidara explained and then a vein popped on Sakura's head.

"A prep, huh?" Sakura asked getting angrier she grabbed the collar of his cloak and lifted him up to her height. "You wanna go?" Sakura asked angrily.

"You couldn't fight me, yeah," Deidara said.

"Bring it," Sakura challenged.

"Sakura, you are not to fight Deidara. He will kill you," Sasori said and she let go of Deidara's collar and sat back on the bed. "It's time for dinner," Sasori said as he and Deidara started to leave the room waiting for her.

They sat down at the table along with every single other Akatsuki member who paid no attention to Sakura. Even the Leader and Unknown were there. Everyone ate their meal in silence and left when they were finished. Sakura was second done and looked to her "master" to see if she could go back to his room. He nodded in response. When she got into his room she kicked the bed as hard as she could and let out every tear she could because Sasori's already seen her cry once she didn't want him to see her cry again for one reason only. She didn't want to be looked at as weak by anybody anymore. She decided then and there she wouldn't rely on Konoha to help her out. She's going to escape herself. Even if she has to fight till the death which since he kidnapped her to be a living puppet he probably wouldn't kill her…just paralyze her. She shuttered at that thought. She didn't want to just rely on people to make sure she was taken care of. She made sure Konoha would think of her as kidnapped so she wouldn't be labeled as a missing-nin because of her sudden appearance. Since she left everything behind they should know but so should Akatsuki. What if they kill one of her close friends?_ God, I wanna go to that party. Dancing sounds fun right now but I've got to think of how to escape. __**How about that window? It's already open so it won't be the first guess if he remembers he left it open but I haven't even seen him open it. It was probably opened before we came so just break for it! You can do it girl!**__ OK…if I get caught it's your fault. __**That means it's your fault also! I'm you remember?**__ Whatever. Here goes nothing._

Sakura ran through the open window and started to run as fast as she could. She even put chakra to her feet to help her run and she hoped he wouldn't finish dinner for a few more minutes. She tried running faster and knew if she got caught this would be harder since she might have chakra suppressing bands on or her chakra taken by samehada. She was terrified. She was making a bold move running. If she was caught then the consequences could be severe. She kept running not really looking where she was going when she bumped into something. She thought it was a tree at first but trees aren't that soft. She looked up to see Sasori looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She had pure fear in her eyes again. _Great…I'm living my life in fear…so not fun._

"Escaping, blossom?" Sasori asked although they both knew the answer. She looked away from him and glared at an Earth worm that so happened to be lucky enough to be crawling by her at this time. She ran in the opposite direction she was running so she could get away from Sasori. It happened so fast she didn't even know she was running until after she was.

Sasori sighed and ran right next to her and slammed her head into a tree and kept a firm grip on her neck. Not to where it was strangling her or hurting but to where she couldn't get loose. He glared at her. She turned her head to the side. "Sakura…look at me. Look at me or I **will** hurt you," Sasori said and she looked back up to him with pale green eyes. Not the ones he's seen so many times. The fiery and determined look was missing. They were replaced by hopelessness, fear, defeat, and sorrow. Then she felt something encircle her. He was hugging her. She now knew that he didn't want her to feel this way at all. He may have wanted her to surrender to him but he never wanted her to feel hopeless. She was very tired at this point from running like her life depended on it. Actually, in a sense it did but the running was catching up to her since she was pushing a lot of chakra to her feet. Now she had not a lot of chakra and was exhausted. Her feet gave away. Good thing Sasori was there because he supported her falling body.

Sasori picked her up bridal style and went back to the Base. She was on the brink of unconsciousness from using that much chakra in that little time. He finally reached the Base and went back to his room and laid her on his bed and went to go clean his puppets. She finally went to the world of unconsciousness.

_(Sakura's Dream/Nightmare)_

"_Where am I?" Sakura asked no one in particular. Her voice echoed through the halls. This place looked oddly familiar. Then she saw someone she thought she'd never see again. "S-S-Sasuke?"_

"_Sakura, you're weak," Sasuke stated._

"_No, don't say that," Sakura said as tears started to pour._

"_You're pathetic. You can't save yourself. How can you save Naruto?" Sasuke asked as she looked questioningly at him then she saw on the floor in a pool of blood, Naruto. She knew Sasuke did this. She ran over to Naruto and checked his pulse. He was still alive…barely. She started to push chakra through him. She could tell he was slipping. She couldn't save him._

"NO!!!!!!!!!! Don't die!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she bolted right up. She saw Sasori by her side looking actually worried.

"Are you OK?" He asked her. In return she started to cry a lot… "I guess not." Sakura grabbed desperately at Sasori's shirt as if he wouldn't be there for her if she let go. He sat down on the bed while she kept crying. Each time he's seen her sleep she's woken up with a nightmare. She kept crying into his chest and he just rubbed her back gently. She soon fell asleep in his arms. She seemed like she wasn't having a nightmare anymore. He smirked at the thought. He also fell asleep soon.

The next morning Sakura woke up first and noticed she couldn't move at all so she poked him until he woke up. He had an annoyed expression on and then he flipped her over so that she was on the bed and he was above her. She glared at him and he gave a playful smirk. He started to kiss her neck and he sucked on a few places also.

"Stop it!" She hissed in his ear.

"Not until you start calling me Sasori-sama," he said as she started to try to move from under him but found she couldn't.

"Fine! Please get off of me, _Sasori-sama_," Sakura asked putting venom to his name. He got off of her though and she got up and stretched quickly. She sat there and stared at Sasori until his eye twitched.

"What?" Sasori asked annoyed that she was staring at him like that. He was only cleaning his puppets.

"Ah ha! It does get annoying! See? I don't like it when you stare at me!" Sakura said with a little bit of triumph in her voice.

"You mean like this?" Sasori asked as he started to stare her down and then she got under the covers and hid from his stare. He chuckled in amusement as she threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Well? OK! I wrote this last night but since I stayed up over 24 hours the night before I fell asleep before I could post it. I fell asleep around 6 and woke up 15 hours later!!!! So enjoy!!! 


	2. War

Disclaimer: DeiDei-kunsgirl does not own Naruto or any of the characters.

_**Inner Sakura thoughts**_**/ Inner Sakura aloud**

_Sakura to Inner not aloud_

* * *

Sakura's POV

3 hours… I've been sitting on this bed for 3 hours watching Sasori-_sama_ clean his puppets. After I threw the pillow at him he refused to give it back and now I'm stuck sitting on this bed with no pillow and it's FUCKING BORING!!!!!!!!!!

"If you're bored do something besides sitting there ranting about it in your head," Sasori said to me. Stupid him reading my mind and all. GO FALL IN A DITCH AND DIE, RETARD!!!!! Ha! How do you like me now?

"Sakura, if you're going to stop talking and start communicating like this you're going to regret it since you seem to have nothing better to do except cuss, threaten, and challenge people," He said to me. Damn right! I may think of stuff but most of the time I never say these things aloud and he can here everything I'm thinking. Curse him!!!! And I have a great reason to cuss you out!!!! You kidnapped me!!!! Now give me something to fucking do before some of these things come out of my mouth!!!!!!

"I'm sure you heard that," I said to Sasori-_sama_. I hate this ya know? Then the door opened and Deidara appeared and sat on the bed with me. I glared at him. Stupid fucking bastard. Get off of **MY** bed. I claimed it. So….. GET OFF!!! Go fuck yourself or better yet go fuck Itachi…hehe. Sounds funny. He does look like a girl fucking bastard.

"Sakura, stop cussing Deidara out," Sasori warned me. Sheesh. He's telling me to do…err…not do a lot.

"Fine…I'm bored," I whined out.

"Why won't you have mad sex with Deidara," Sasori suggested knowing I was telling him to sleep with a guy. _**Oh yeah! Sakura, girl! Do it or I'll take over your body and do it!!!!**__ NO!!!!!__** Then I'll take over your body.**_

"**Fine! I will! Right here**," Inner me said and they both stared at me like I was really insane which I've been getting a lot lately. Inner me grabbed Deidara's shirt. _Oh God!_ She continued and straddled his waist. She started to kiss him with lust as I could tell since we are one and I knew when I was lusting…I just never acted on it. Sasori walked over to us and pulled Inner me off of Deidara who had a shocked look on his face. "**Hey! Let go of me!!!!" **Inner me yelled at Sasori-_sama._

"Quite finished?" Sasori asked us.

Sasori's POV

Err… I have no clue what happened to her. One minute she's complaining in her head and aloud and the next she takes up my offer to have sex with Deidara. I had to pull her off of him because it looked like that Inner Voice she talks to in her head took over her body somehow and I've heard her enough to know that she won't hold back on saying anything. I also noticed the lust in her eyes and I guess Deidara did too for he wasn't moving. Idiot. Can't even handle a lust filled teenager.

"**Let go of me you bastard!!!!! I was taking you up on your offer!!! Unless you're going to do me!!!" **Her Inner Voice said to me. Yup. What'd I tell ya? She doesn't hold back anything. I sighed. How was I suppose to make the bored non-lust filled Sakura to come back?

Normal POV

Inner Sakura left and went back to the depths of her mind and Sakura blushed like mad at what just happened. Sasori sighed a sigh of relief. _Stupid Inner…Don't EVER do that again!!! __**Fine…just go on and don't have sex while you're here!!! Ino's probably having more sex right now!!!! Her bf she says does her good!!!! **__I don't care!!! __**When was the last time you had sex? **__Um…__** Never!!!!!! So do it and come back with no virginity!!! **__Idiot…what if I come back pregnant? And he took my first kiss! Neji and I never kissed on the lips!!!! He kissed my cheek when we went out in public and would wrap his arm around me in a protective manor so no other guy would think about me. _

"Never been kissed?" Sasori asked with amusement evident in his eyes. Oh yes, he was having fun with this as she glared at him and Deidara laughed knowing that Sasori could read her mind.

"Sh-Shut up!!!!" Sakura yelled at him as she got free from his grip.

"Oh I came to get you for breakfast, yeah!" Deidara said as he suddenly remembered why he came in there. _**You waited till now to tell us? I should kick your ass! You no good self centered fucking bastard!!!!! Just go kill yourself!!! I wouldn't mind!!!**_

"Thanks, Deidara. We'll be there in a moment," Sasori said to Deidara as Deidara left and he turned his gaze to the kunoichi glaring holes into the door that Deidara just exited from. "Sakura, no escaping after this meal and refrain from saying anything you're saying in your head. I know a few people who wouldn't hesitate to kill you on the spot," Sasori said as she glared at him and called him a moron as she got up and followed him to the dining room. Everyone was sitting in the same spots they were yesterday so Sakura took her seat between Sasori and Deidara. This morning people were a little more lively because they were yelling at each other from across the table and jumping up to get things that happened to be at the other end of the table. They all were reaching over Sakura's plate. She figured that they acted somewhat polite yesterday because the Leader was there. She got annoyed but said nothing through the whole meal. She didn't even curse in her mind.

Sasori was wondering why she wasn't at least saying some rude comment in her mind but didn't say a thing. He glanced over to her and then she turned back to her food blushing. He smirked. She was staring at him. She finished her meal and looked over to Sasori to see if she could go back to his room. He shook his head no because of last night. Then with her eyes she started to plead because she was surrounded by all of the Akatsuki.

"Oi! Pinky!" Kisame yelled at her and she glared at him. "Lets go you and me…drinking contest," Kisame said to her showing a toothy smirk.

"You're on! Something comes from having Tsunade as your teacher and a best friend who drags you to the bar every weekend," Sakura said showing her own smirk. Sasori just sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Kisame and Sakura sat facing each other on the floor with a lot of sake next to them. The rest of the Akatsuki were watching them and Deidara brought out more sake and put it in between Sakura and Kisame.

"Ready, Pinky?" Kisame asked smirking.

"Don't call me Pinky and yes I'm ready," Sakura said glaring at him.

"Fine, fine. First one to pass out, or quit looses but lets make things a little interesting, hm?" Kisame asked and she smirked and nodded. "If I win… you strip in front of the whole Akatsuki," Kisame said with a smirk as her eyes got wide but she didn't retort silently saying fine.

"If I win you have to stop calling me Pinky and give Itachi a private blow job," Sakura said as every member except Kisame and Itachi were laughing. Kisame and Itachi were glaring at her. Sakura whimpered at Itachi's glare. Then because of all the noise the Leader and Unknown came into the room.

"What's going on in here?" the Leader asked coldly.

"Leader-sama, Sakura and Kisame are having a drinking contest and she just dared him if she wins to give Itachi a blow job," Sasori said calmly. The Leader just smirked.

"This I've gotta see," was all Leader said silently saying that Kisame had to take the bet.

Sakura and Kisame held their cups of sake in their hands when Deidara said 'go' they began. They kept drinking and pouring for about 30 glasses. Then they started to chug on the bottles since they were tired of pouring. Neither of them even showed a sign of being drunk even though they finished drinking around 30 glasses and 4 bottles each. About 2 hours later Sakura eyes were fighting to stay open and Kisame smirked. Every other Akatsuki member had popcorn and sodas to watch the interesting show since Sakura and Kisame were drinking all of the sake. Then she shakily put the bottle down and everyone looked at her while Kisame also put his down and watched her. She was trying to stay upright so hard and everyone knew it. Then she collapsed, unconscious and Kisame smirked. She lasted long, he'd give her that but she was no match for him. He's been drinking longer that her. She's what? 16? He's been drinking since she was very young if not since before she was born. Sasori went over to her and picked her up bridal style and went to put her in her bed when the Leaders voice stopped him.

"What was the bet she has to do?" Leader asked smirking.

"To strip in front of all of us, yeah," Deidara answered for Sasori.

Sasori placed her in his bed and watched her sleep. She looked a little calmer than last time when she was sleeping before he got in bed with her. He kept looking at her for a few hours until Kisame came in.

"Is she awake yet?" Kisame asked smirking.

"No," Sasori said and as if on queue she started to move. They both looked at her and she moaned in pain. She must have a hell of a headache after how much alcohol she had. "Need an aspirin?" Sasori asked as she nodded yes. He got up and got the aspirin and some water and gave them to her. She took them gratefully and looked at Kisame who was smirking at her. She moaned and put her head under the pillow remembering that she lost.

"Get up, Pinky. You have a show to put on," Kisame said to her as she got up and glared at him. "Coming? The other guys are waiting for your performance," Kisame finished as they all three walked out to the living room.

"Fine but I don't handle lust filled men. You deal with that." Sakura said referring to the fact she couldn't get a guy from the Akatsuki off of her if they were in lust.

"Can do but you still have to strip and make it…interesting," Kisame said with a smirk and she sadly knew what that meant. She sighed.

"Fine," Sakura said angrily. She tried to calm down so she could actually be able to be seductive during this whole thing. _At least my headache's disappearing._

They reached the living room and Sakura took a deep breath and then Kisame pushed her forward. She stumbled a little but caught her balance and glared at him. She was now in front of every Akatsuki minus Unknown who didn't want to be there since she's a girl and doesn't like seeing guys make girls do things like this to girls. The lights were dim and she could barely see them but they put a spot light on her so they could see her perfectly. She took a deep breath and then she heard music play and thought that this might be easier with music since it was like dancing but with removing her clothes.

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind_

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide_

_You treat me like a queen when we go out, _

_Wanna show everyone what our love's about_

_All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd_

_But when no ones around_

Sakura had pulled her shirt off and was belly dancing. (Basically what Hilary does in the video.)She was thinking that there would be no end to jokes if she pulled her skirt off how it was suppose to come off. _God, why'd Ino by me this stupid skirt. I may love it and all but why oh why is it sex approved. It comes off just like any striper would pull a skirt off even if it wasn't suppose to! And Sasori-sama stop reading my mind!!!!!_

_There's no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right_

_I can tell what's going on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do _

_Then they would see a stranger too_

Sakura ripped her skirt off and could tell that the guys were liking looking at her like this and she did more belly dancing and motions with her hands. She seductively walked over to Kisame and straddled his waist and intentionally rubbed her thigh where his dick was and got the intended results. She felt a bulge and smirked. This was so easy. She breathed into his ear knowing if she went too far he couldn't protect her from lust filled men because he would be one.

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?_

_Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room? _

_You made yourself look perfect in everyway_

_So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed_

_Your plan is working so you can just walk away_

_Baby your secret's safe_

Sakura got off of him and strode over to Sasori confidently. She was glad he could read her mind because some of the stuff she was going to say shouldn't be said aloud especially in a room full of men. She sat on Sasori's lap sideways and hung onto him by the neck and she felt Inner Sakura take over her because she probably wanted some action.

_There's no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right_

_I can tell what's going on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do _

_Then they would see a stranger too_

(Inner) Sakura started to lick Sasori's face seductively and slowly. She got the same reaction from Sasori as she did from Kisame. She started to think dirty things that I'm not going to write down. She could see a look in Sasori's eyes she couldn't quite place but was sure that she didn't want to end up in bed because of this "look."

_Such a long way back, from this place we arrived_

_When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry_

Sasori was enjoying this. This was why he was interested in her in the first place. She could be really unpredictable. And the things she was saying in her mind to him? Boy, did he want to get her into bed. She was just so appealing right now.

_There's no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right_

_I can tell what's going on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person that I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do _

_Then they would see a stranger too_

Sakura didn't get off of Sasori. She started feeling this weird feeling in her stomach and thought it was lust so she stayed on him to fulfill the lust she was having so she didn't sleep with him. She started to nibble on his ear and heard a tiny moan of pleasure only audible for her to hear come from him.

_There's no kindness in your eyes_

_The way you look at me, it's just not right_

_I can tell what going on this time_

_There's a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person I once knew_

_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

_If they could only see you like I do _

_Then they would see a stranger too_

The song ended and Sakura disappointedly got off of Sasori and got her clothes and put them on. All of the guys were shocked to say the least. Who knew the legendary Sakura of the legendary Team 7 could be that seductive and make two men from the most feared infamous criminal gang Akatsuki want sex.

"Done ogling?" Sakura asked as she finished getting her shirt back on. She looked to Sasori with a raised eyebrow and he smirked. She walked forward and passed him with a 'hmph' and he followed her with a smirk. He caught up to her fairly easily and put his hand on her back and put his head close to her ear.

"You want to continue do that in my room?" Sasori whispered into her ear.

"No," Sakura answered with her own smirk as he frowned. She knew how to get to him now if only she didn't feel like crying right now. They entered his room and she sat on his bed and he looked at her and knew she was going to say something. "I'm never going to see them again am I?" Sakura asked. He sighed. Why, oh, why did he feel so compassionate towards her? If he didn't and she meant nothing to him this wouldn't make him choose his words carefully as to not make her cry.

"No…you know too much from here and we can't just invite them here for a 'party.' We're criminals," Sasori pointed out throwing in the party thing as a small joke but he caught a small tear run down her cheek as she closed her eyes. Sasori sighed and sat on the bed and rubbed her shoulder lightly. She looked at him and he smiled…not smirked at her. It was a warm smile. "It's OK to cry, my blossom," Sasori said to her as her eyes started to water up and she started to cry. Sasori hugged her and sh-ed her and tried to get her to stop crying. This was the second time she cried and it wasn't even noon yet! She's been there a day and a half and already cried twice. She finally stopped crying and Sasori looked at her and smiled. She smiled…actually smiled at him and wiped the rest of her tears from her face. "You're smiling," Sasori stated.

"Yeah, and? It's not a crime is it because then I'd fit in with all of you," Sakura stated as she laughed a little.

"No…it's a beautiful smile," Sasori stated as Sakura blushed.

"Sasori-danna! It's time for lunch, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he entered the room ruining the moment.

"We'll be there in a minute," Sasori said as he got up and offered Sakura a hand like the last time and expected her to totally ignore him but she didn't. She grabbed his hand and smiled as she got up. Sasori was surprised. What? He comforts her a few times and she starts to accept his hand, smile, and isn't acting snobby. They walked to the dining room and every member was staring at Sakura when she sat down in the same spot as always between Sasori and Deidara.

"What?" She asked a little angry and annoyed to be stared at like a piece of meat by all these guys.

"Would you guys stop staring at her like that?" The Unknown said glaring at everyone even the Leader.

"You're just jealous we're not looking at you, yeah," Deidara said smirking and Unknown got up and stormed over to a scared Deidara, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Everyone looked shocked. They have never seen Unknown kiss anybody. They thought she was a lesbian because she didn't show her love life to anyone. She finally broke the kiss and glared at him.

"Uh…wow. You're a good kisser," Deidara said too shocked to add a 'yeah' at the end of his statement.

"Well, you suck at kissing," Unknown stated as she wiped her mouth in disgust. Leader chuckled. "Great…now I don't get anything tonight," Unknown said glaring at Deidara more.

"What do you mean by 'anything' tonight, yeah?" Deidara asked smirking.

"Because I kissed you I don't get to do 'anything'" Unknown said but he looked at her confused. "Sex!" Unknown yelled at him and his eyes widened.

"With who? You can't invite a girl over here, yeah," Deidara said since he really thought that Unknown was a lesbian.

"WHAT?!!? I'm not a lesbian! I'm in a steady relationship with Leader-sama!!!! Now why won't you go screw yourself because if you're fucking someone is as good as your kissing then you won't get anything!" Unknown yelled at him. Leader coughed and they both turned to the Leader.

"If you two are done fighting then can we eat?" Leader said with a raised eyebrow. (AN: in this fic he's not always in the shadows so they can see his face)

"What do you mean by now he won't give you anything, yeah?" Deidara asked as he sat down and Unknown started to pout in her seat.

"(sigh) If I so much as look at another guy I don't get any sex and sometimes I have to sleep on the couch," Unknown stated and noticed the stares. "Yes, that's the reason that you'd find me trying to get to sleep on that uncomfortable thing and why I asked if we could get a new one and I am in a happy relationship!!!! He just gets overprotective," Unknown explained.

"Well, err…thanks for getting them to stop staring at me like I'm meat and they're dogs," Sakura said as Unknown smiled at her.

"No prob! You're like my younger sister!!! First girl to be at Akatsuki that is here more than a day…most of the time either the girl will disobey one of them or the guys get bored with her but Sasori treats you differently than any other girl that one of them has had here before. He's brought one girl here and she did most of the things you do. She was dead within the hour and he didn't comfort her when she first started to cry. He just left her there," Unknown explained and Sakura's eyes got wide and she started to shake but nobody noticed the shaking except Deidara and Sasori who were sitting right next to her. They finished the rest of the meal with no fighting and Sasori and Sakura went to his room and Deidara went to see if everything was OK.

"Sakura, are you OK, yeah?" Deidara asked once they entered Sasori's room.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh I don't know. You've seemed to be a little shaken up since Unknown told you about that girl that Sasori-danna took before, yeah," Deidara said.

"I'm fine," Sakura said in an angry tone because she was annoyed with all of these questions.

"Deidara, why won't you go before she tries to kill you," Sasori said as Deidara left. "Sakura, you're not fine. Tell me what you're shaken up about," Sasori commanded.

"Y-Y-You. Every time I yelled o-o-or disobeyed you, you could've k-k-killed me and you comforted me when I cried," Sakura stated and his eyes softened.

"I would never kill you, my blossom. You're different," Sasori said trying to get her to calm down. Then he felt her whole aura change into a dark one.

"Oh so she wasn't good enough? I may be scared out of my mind that you may just decide to kill me one day but woman have a special bond with each other…even if we never knew each other. And just because you didn't care for her doesn't mean SOMEONE ELSE DIDN'T!!!!! HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK A HOSTAGE IS GOING TO ACT?!!? ALL GOOD! NO!!!" Sakura started screaming.

Before Sasori could say a response Sakura threw a chair at him. He dodged but was thinking of ways to stop her without killing her. She was having a mental breakdown. He knew that from all her mood changes she's been having and now she's throwing a tantrum. She started to throw other items at him until he finally decided what he had to do.

Sasori ran up to her and tackled her to the bed. She glared at him and then saw him pull something out from under his cloak. She started to struggle and scream. She tried kicking him in that spot that guys don't like to be kicked in but he blocked it. He tried to calm her down and coax her into submission but it didn't work so well. _You're trying to drug me?!!? __**Cha!!!! Get away from me!!!!**_ Sasori sighed and jammed the needle into her neck and she screamed from pain but the drug worked fast. Her system kept trying to fight it off and she kept trying to use her medical knowledge to get the drug out of her system but it worked to fast. Her chakra system shut down basically and she couldn't use chakra and her eyes got kind of heavy but didn't quite close. She was still aware of her surroundings and everything but couldn't move at all. Her Inner mind was screaming while she couldn't say a thing aloud. She couldn't even kick him where it hurts! He laid her under the covers and sat there playing with her hair and touching her cheek and saying the words 'I'm sorry, Sakura.' _Why is a criminal apologiz-Wait a minute!!!! I can talk to him through my mind!!! I can still hear him but can't say a word aloud so maybe if I think it then he'll respond! Hey! Can you hear me?_

"Yes, my cherry blossom," Sasori said as he continued to play with her hair.

_Well…WHY THE HELL'D YOU DRUG ME, BASTARD!!!!!!_

"Blossom, what'd I say about calling me by my name?" Sasori asked.

_Who cares? You drugged me!!!! I don't like being drugged! Do you know how vulnerable I feel right now? You could rape me right now and I couldn't even move!!!!!!_

"Blossom, I'm not going to rape you and I drugged you because you were going to hurt yourself or something else. You were mentally breaking down," Sasori said.

_Just so you know I'm really glaring at you right now. _Sasori smiled at her and kissed her cheek. _You are so…_

* * *

Somewhere on the outskirts of Konoha a figure appeared and then poofed away into the Hokage's office. 

"Uchiha! What are you doing here?" Tsunade said as she rose from her seat.

"Hn. I've killed Orochimaru because he's useless to me now," Sasuke stated.

"Well? Hm…since you've killed Orochimaru I guess you could be allowed to be a shinobi of this village again but you are on probation! No missions for 2 months! That means no missions or leaving the village and you are to stay a genin for at least 6 months after probation. Understood?" Tsunade asked. He nodded. "Now, why'd you really come back?" Tsunade asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"To ask Sakura's hand in marriage," Sasuke answered. Tsunade's eyes grew wide when Kakashi and a few ANBU along with Ino, Naruto, and Mrs. Haruno came into her office. Sasuke was curious but didn't say anything.

"TEME?!!? YOU'RE BACK?!!?" Naruto yelled loudly and pointing at Sasuke.

"Report?" Tsunade asked and now Sasuke was REALLY curious.

"We can't find a trace," Kakashi said as he pulled his orange book out and began to read it trying not to focus on the fact that his student was gone.

"On what?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Sakura," Tsunade answered in a whisper and Sasuke's eyes grew wide for a second. "Sasuke, while you were traveling did you hear or see anything unusual?" Tsunade asked.

"I saw…two Akatsuki but decided not to attack since they're way stronger than I am. They were headed in this direction," Sasuke answered and everyone's face dropped and Mrs. Haruno started to cry again.

"Hm…they could be after Naruto again so they're using a hostage," Tsunade thought aloud.

* * *

The drug finally wore off of Sakura and she was still in the same position with Sasori playing with her hair. He knew the drug wore off and was glad she wasn't yelling or throwing another tantrum. She was glaring at him though. 

"You going to behave, blossom or am I gonna have to drug you again?" Sasori asked as she glared at him even harder.

"Behave? I'm not a little kid like you keep treating me! Geez, I could act more grown up!" Sakura yelled at him and he smiled.

"Could you?" Sasori asked.

"Yes… if I wanted to," Sakura said looking off to the side. Sakura started to get this weird feeling in her stomach again as they sat and talked. His voice held a hidden meaning and it was making her stomach do turns. He knew that was happening and kept using this voice. He was teasing her and liked it! She was finding it hard not to tackle him to the bed and do him!

"What time is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Around 4, my blossom," Sasori stated.

"Great…another boring day doing nothing is just around the corner. Are you happy?" Sakura asked glaring at him as he chuckled slightly. "Stop laughing! I swear I'll wipe that smirk off of your face!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I'd like to see you try, blossom," Sasori challenged. Sakura just sat pouting like a child.

"Sasori-danna!!!! There's Konoha-nin here!!! We need to go fight!" Deidara yelled and Sakura's heart suddenly ached. Sasori tugged on her with chakra strings…_ He probably doesn't trust me to be alone since my last escapade. Isn't that right Sasori-sama?_

"Pretty much," Sasori replied as they reached the front yard and she saw a lot of people she knew and could tell which ANBU she knew because of the mask they wore. She tried to move but noticed that her feet couldn't go anywhere and she glared at him.

"Release SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" Naruto yelled from behind his fox mask. Sasori smirked as the said Naruto ran at him ignoring every one of his comrades' pleas. _Naruto…Damn…now of all times…I really have to go pea…Stupid timing!_

Problems, blossom?" Sasori asked as he blocked a punch from Naruto. He was amused by what she was thinking and waiting for her to say something.

"No, why of course there's no problems, _Sasori-sama_. I'm just watching you fight my friends. There's no problem at all," Sakura stated sarcastically.

"Sakura…there's…something…I. have…to tell…you," Naruto said while fighting Sasori.

"W-W-What?" Sakura asked disbelieving that he'd tell her something in the middle of a fight.

"Sasuke…he came back…for you," Naruto said as a needle went through his back from a puppet he didn't see. _What?_ Sakura stare in disbelief and then connected with the world again. She saw her best friend fall in front of her. Dead. She could tell. She took a step back breaking the chakra strings that Sasori had on her as if they were simply nothing. Sasori kept trying to grab her but somehow couldn't put the strings on her. He didn't know why it didn't work. Sakura ran. Thinking of both of her nightmares. Sasori looked at Deidara and he nodded. Sasori ran after Sakura. This was getting annoying. She had to accept deaths. Sasori found Sakura in a ball lying against a tree sobbing. He wanted to comfort her but didn't.

"Sakura," Sasori said coldly and Sakura caught his tone. It wasn't a caring tone. It was cold.

"Go away," Sakura said angrily and then she felt her limbs begin to move on their own _Chakra strings…perfect. Just die you bastard!!!!_

"Sakura, come here," Sasori growled out as he kept pulling on the chakra strings but she kept pulling back with equal force. "Kunoichi, I'm not going to say it again," Sasori said and then Sakura's eyes widened. He called her _kunoichi_. He's never done that! Her heart suddenly felt as if it was shattering. She suddenly lost all self control and her limbs started to move on their own towards him and she felt like she was colder. Too many times has her heart been shattered. Naruto died. Sasuke left her on a bench in the middle of the night and Sasori called her kunoichi. They arrived back at the battle sight and only the Akatsuki were there and standing. Sakura looked around and saw ANBU and Naruto on the ground dead. No one she knew consist among the ANBU. Right now though she didn't care if all of her friends died. She couldn't care. The rest of the guys looked at her even Sasori and Unknown and she didn't say anything or look at them. She didn't show a single emotion on her face. Nothing… They all walked inside and Sakura and Sasori were now sitting in his room. He was staring at her with the eyes that he usually did not the ones he used when he shattered her heart but she looked at him stoically. He sighed.

"Sakura, are you going to talk or at least rant inside your head?" Sasori asked her. She looked away. He knew he had to do something. Make her show some sort of emotion. Sadness, Happiness, or Madness. Sadness would work for now. "Cry," Sasori said and she looked at him with a tiny hint of confusion. Sasori flashed in front of her and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Ow…stop it. It hurts," Sakura said as he gave more pressure and he began to pull a needle out. He seemed possessed at the moment. He **needed **her to show some ounce of emotion because he wanted a puppet with emotions. He jabbed the needle into her arm and she screamed in pain. The poison he gave her wasn't strong and didn't kill. It just makes the victim feel a whole lot of pain for 48 hours. She was flinching and trying not to cry out in pain when a tear slid by her eye. She never felt any pain like this before! It was…it was…God, it was so damn painful. She started to shake and then she started to cry. Sasori's eyes widened once he realized what he had done. He had intentionally hurt her. He never wanted to do that again. He knew that, that poison he gave her had no antidote, also. Damn him. He hugged her and soothed her back whispering how sorry he was in her ear. She wouldn't stop crying. The pain wasn't stopping! If anything, it was getting worse. She couldn't handle this much pain. He was trying to sooth her. That she knew but it wasn't helping. She was trying to calm down and be strong in front of him. She couldn't and then she knew she wasn't crying because of the pain. She was crying because of what he called her. She was also crying because she…

* * *

Cliffy!!!! OK! Tomorrow I'm babysitting so I probably won't be able to update most of tomorrow!!! Send me your reviews!!! Love yall! 


	3. Confessions

Sakura: OK! Why the heck am I a total cry baby in this story? I have sooooooooooo many problems with that!

Me: Just deal with it! If you were kidnapped by a criminal in Akatsuki (which you are) and saw your best friend die in front of you what would you do? Laugh? Smile?

Sakura: No…I wouldn't show my weakness!

Me: You're emotionally wreaked!!!!

Sakura: Fine, you win… this round at least. Sasori-_sama_, can you say the disclaimer?

Sasori: Fine, my blossom (Sakura shuttered at the nickname) DeiDei-kunsgirl does not own any of the characters in Naruto. If she did the show would be called Akatsuki…I'm touched, Jesse-chan.

Me: Shut up, Sasori-kun!!!!!

_**Inner Sakura thoughts**_**/ Inner Sakura aloud**

_Sakura to Inner not aloud_

* * *

_Recap:_

_She wouldn't stop crying. The pain wasn't stopping! If anything, it was getting worse. She couldn't handle this much pain. He was trying to sooth her. That she knew but it wasn't helping. She was trying to calm down and be strong in front of him. She couldn't and then she knew she wasn't crying because of the pain. She was crying because of what he called her. She was also crying because she…_

_End Recap_

She was also crying because she _loved_ him. That's the reason why she wasn't mad at him for killing her best friend or putting her in this pain. She was still crying, yes but she felt somewhat better and oh god! He can read her mind! _Oh please god no! Please don't let him be reading my mind right now! _Sakura started to hug Sasori back for extra comfort because of the pain and her new found love. He was whispering soothing words into her ear and they calmed her down enough where she could easily manage the pain without showing any sign of being in pain.

"You OK, my blossom?" Sasori asked as Sakura stopped crying. She smiled a little.

"Yes, Sasori-sama. I'm sorry," Sakura said as she put her head down in shame.

"For what, blossom? If anything I should be saying that," Sasori said to her in a concerned tone.

"For being inconsiderate, I mean, yes, you did kill my best friend but I started to act cold towards you," Sakura said sadly and he brushed his hand on her cheek and smiled back at her. _Should I tell him? He seems to not have read my mind earlier because of my constant crying._

"Tell me what, blossom?" Sasori asked as he laid on his side on the bed looking at her.

"No-Nothing!" Sakura said blushing a new kind of crimson.

"You're lying. I read your mind and the blush shows that you're lying," Sasori pointed out and she blushed even more. He smirked. "Gonna tell me, my cherry blossom?"

"Um…Um….hehe…no, I'm not?" Sakura said trying to look anywhere but at Sasori. Sasori sighed and gently pushed her onto the bed under him. He started to kiss her and she kissed back this time trying to show him what she couldn't tell him aloud. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his tongue on her lips so she gave him entrance almost immediately. He explored the caverns of her mouth and she moaned into the kiss. He let up and she made a noise that was sort of like a Give-me-more sound and he smirked down at her.

"That's what was on your mind?" Sasori asked her as she blushed and closed her eyes._ He probably doesn't even feel the way I feel. It's probably just lust. I was just a toy to him._ Sasori kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "You're not just a toy, blossom."

"Thank you, Sasori-sama," Sakura said with a tiny smile.

"For what?" Sasori asked.

"For everything," Sakura replied with a smirk. He smirked back to her thinking that she'll finally listen to him. "But…I'm not going to be a good girl, Sasori-sama. Oh, no. I'm going to be even more of a bad girl than before," Sakura finished and he frowned.

"Then I guess I'll have to punish you each time you misbehave," Sasori said into her ear and he felt her shiver at the implied meanings he could've meant.

"You're sadistic, ya know?" Sakura asked.

"I could've meant something else," Sasori said to her.

"Well, I thought punishments were meant to hurt someone…not give them what they wanted all along," Sakura said in a loving voice yet she could keep love in her voice but also have a hint of lust with it.

* * *

The weeks went by and Sakura kept to her word and was more of a problem for Sasori than ever. She would try to run away every few days but was instantly found by Sasori. She didn't want to leave him but had to make it seem like she was having just a crush on him so she had to try and escape. She never got more than 5 miles away. He knew that she had feelings for him but didn't know she loved him. She was unruly and asked for outrageous things. She asked mostly for a pet to keep her company when she was bored. Unknown was cheering on her bravery and liked how she was showing him who was boss. She did get punished a few times when she really pushed him over the edge. It wasn't the kind that she'd hate him for or like him for but it got his point across. And here we are the present! Sakura's been here for 2 months. 

"I'm bored," Sakura said as she lay down with her head hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Do something," Sasori replied.

"I would if there was anything I could do in here," Sakura answered with an anger mark appearing on her forehead.

"Oh, that reminds me…I've got you something," Sasori said as she perked up and looked at him as he got something out from behind his desk. Sakura smiled the biggest smile she's ever shown him. She jumped up and grabbed the item.

"Ah!!!! A CD player!!! My music…I missed you," Sakura said hugging the CD player.

"Here's some CDs," Sasori said as he tossed her a small binder with sleeves in it that had a lot of the music she listened to in it. Sasori gave her a look that she knew all too well. If she didn't thank him then this would be the last thing he'd get for her. She kissed him on the cheek and then went and plugged the CD player in and got an idea. _Sasori-sama?_ He raised a brow at her. _How would you like a little…show?_ "Can you really peek my interest?" Sasori asked just trying to get her mad which worked because she glared at him. She went and made sure the door was locked and then went to the bathroom to change into something that she made for a 'special' occasion while she was here. Hey! When you get bored you'll do weird things, OK? She came back out and felt his whole aura change. He liked what he was seeing already? Perfect.

She was wearing an outfit that looked like an Egyptian genie would wear it with an ankle bracelet on and no shoes. She had a pure gold hair piece in her hair that Sasori gave to her and her hair was curled a little bit and put up. She ran over to the CD player and put a CD in and pressed play.

_Were you born in 74? (Oh no)  
Are you the kind of guy that I should ignore?  
Will you give me all the things I need?  
You probably never wear your heart on your sleeve  
You intrigue me like no one before  
It may be wrong to get to know you more  
But I'm not sure  
I'm so unsure_

Sakura was belly dancing since the shirt she was wearing went down in an upside V and showed her navel. She decided she wanted to get more intimate. So she strutted over to him and purred into his ear seductively. She started to chew on his ear like last time and then she licked his neck in a seducing way. She liked this as much as him and he knew it too.

_'Cause I see danger, danger, danger in your eyes  
'Cause danger, danger, danger, you disguise  
So baby lift your head up to the light  
There's danger in those eyes  
There's danger in your eyes_

Sakura looked into his eyes with lust and he couldn't take it any more. He pushed her onto the bed. She looked shocked but didn't protest. She new that when she looked into his eyes like that then there would be 'Danger.'

_You belong to my darker side  
You're a guy who sets a girl on fire  
I can see myself falling in line  
Like the hundred girls you had over time  
And I want more  
I am so sure  
That I want more  
I am so sure_

Sasori smirked down at her as he started to kiss her neck all the way down to her cleavage. He decided that the shirt was trouble some so he took it off of her and threw it onto the floor and knelt above her.

_'Cause I see danger, danger, danger in your eyes  
'Cause danger, danger, danger, you disguise  
So baby lift your head up to the light  
There's danger in those eyes  
There's danger in your eyes_

He too, saw 'Danger' in her eyes. She was still wearing her bra but he'd soon take care of that but he wanted to have fun with her first. He traced imaginary circles on her stomach lightly and earned a shiver from her. He liked this…a lot.

_I'm smarter than this  
And know better than this  
'Cause there's something really missin' in your kiss  
I'm smarter than this  
And know better than this  
But there's something that you got that is tough to resist  
It's tough to resist_

Sakura did plan on having a wedding a virgin and she tried to resist him but it was so damn hard! She wanted him and there was nothing else to it. He kissed her lips but something was missing and she couldn't quite place it…the lust! He wasn't lusting…it was more….passion than lust.

_'Cause I see danger, danger, danger in your eyes  
'Cause danger, danger, danger, you disguise  
So baby lift your head up to the light  
There's danger in those eyes  
There's danger in your eyes_

They both looked at each other with such passion and need. They kissed and it never seemed to get old the way his lips felt on hers. She wasn't even worried that someone might actually see them.

_There's danger in your eyes  
Dangerous  
You're dangerous  
You're dangerous_

The song ended and another one started playing. Dignity by Hilary Duff was sounding through the room. Then the door opened but they were too involved to notice it until they heard a fake coughing sound. They looked up to a smirking Unknown. She rarely came to Sasori's room so they thought it was important. (AN: Yes, the door was locked but she's an expert lock picker)

"Relax. It's not important. Deidara just said he heard music and was afraid to come in here to get you guys for dinner so I came instead," Unknown explained and Sakura got her genie shirt back on as she called it.

"We're coming," Sasori said as he and Sakura followed Unknown to the dining room.

Once they entered the dining room every eye was on Sakura. She was still in the genie outfit because she didn't feel like putting on her other clothes and Deidara was glad he didn't go back there now. Unknown was still smirking as she sat down and Sasori sat down without a word as Sakura was blushing while she sat down.

"Have fun?" Leader asked Sakura and Sasori smirking as everyone began to eat. Everyone was wondering the same thing but didn't want to ask but Leader did so they were relieved.

"Dunno. Why won't you ask Sakura over here?" Sasori said with a smirk as he rested his chin on his palm and smirked at Sakura as she glared back at him. Leader along with everyone looked at her expectantly and then the girly-girl part of her took over even though she was surrounded by a lot of guys.

"Ah!!! OMG! It was totally awesome! I never felt like _**that**_ before!!!! My heart melted!" Sakura screamed as she stood up. All the guys sweatdropped because they really didn't understand what she was talking about since all of the things she said were a little too girly for them because of the 'my heart melted' thing. Unknown understood and jumped up with her and ran over too her as the girly side took over her too.

"Awesome!!! How far'd you get? It's always awesome the first time, isn't it? I know it was for me!" Unknown squealed like a high school student as they both jumped up and down. All the members were shocked that Unknown was acting like this. She never acted like this! Even Leader has never seen her like this!!! They somewhat expected it from Sakura…she's 16!!!!! Unknown was like an older sister to her! Then they both noticed the stares and went to take their places at the table quietly as they started to eat in silence. "Sakura-chan, you're so lucky," Unknown said with a smirk as Sakura blushed and the guys quietly listened to the girl's conversation.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Not a virgin anymore. It's a more memorable experience the first time," Unknown explained.

"Did it hurt?" Sakura asked.

"Like hell," Unknown answered, "but Leader-sama was careful and caring."

"So you've been with him for like ever?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe," Unknown answered knowing Sakura's next answer.

"Fersuuure," Sakura answered smirking.

"Fersuuure maybe," Unknown answered back.

"Totally," Sakura said back and the both chuckled.

"Sasori-san seems like he likes you a lot so he probably will be gentle with you once you two actually do it," Unknown said as Sakura blushed.

"Can you two finish this conversation later? We're all eating," Leader said as the two said girls finished eating in silence. Once they were done Sakura looked to Sasori to see if she could leave while Unknown looked to Leader to see if she could leave. They both nodded and Unknown dragged Sakura to her and Leader's room.

"Um…what are you looking for Unknown-san?" Sakura asked as she saw Unknown throw things out of her closet.

"Please, call me onee-chan!" Unknown yelled from her closet.

"OK, onee-chan, but what are you looking for?" Sakura asked.

"Sex items…I know I have some in here," Unknown mumbled the last part to herself.

"Onee-chan! Is this totally necessary?" Sakura asked while she was yet again blushing.

"Yes…ah ha! Here are some fuzzy handcuffs, lingerie from Victoria's Secret, fishnet, a whip thingy that I haven't used in years, and we're going shopping for some different colored cool whips!" Unknown cheered.

Um…do I really need all of this?" Sakura asked as she looked at everything.

"Yes! Now I'm thinking Sasori-san is dominant like Leader-sama but hey! All of the guys here are probably dominant! So he'll most likely use this stuff. Just flow. We don't use this stuff anymore because we've gotten 'creative.' Don't ask. Ready to go shopping? Ask Sasori-san!" Unknown said as they went to Sasori's room to put the stuff down and when they went inside they saw Deidara and Sasori. They both looked at the items that Sakura was holding and their mouths dropped.

"Um….S-Sasori-sama, can I go sh-shopping with Onee-chan?" Sakura asked timidly as she set the items that Unknown gave her on the bed where Deidara sat.

"Sure," Sasori said looking to Unknown with a raised eyebrow. She smiled innocently back to him which was a very bad sign. Unknown dragged Sakura out of the base to a grocery store. They went to the cool whip aisle and saw a lot of kids in the aisle with no parents with them. The parents probably left them there so they could finish shopping. Kids and sugar…

"OK! Sakura-chan, choose a color," Unknown said happily. All the kids who were fighting over the pure sugar fluffy goodness looked at them with curiosity. They didn't think you needed to choose a certain color. It's just whipped cream.

"Um….black," Sakura answered and she swore she saw a glint of something in Unknown's eye.

"You naughty girl!" Unknown said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"Every color means something about your personality. What color you choose will show something about how you want sex," Unknown explained. "Black…is the naughtiest."

"Um….miss? What's sex?" A young boy of around 8 asked. Another boy snickered. He looked around 14.

"You idiot, sex is when a guy puts his dick into a girl," The 14-year-old answered.

"Can't you be subtle? He's 8!" Sakura said wondering what she would've done if she knew what it was at 8.

"You look a little young to be having sex," The 14-year-old pointed out.

"You look a little young to be talking about it," Sakura replied.

"Well, lets buy all the colors and you put on what color you fell like wearing at the time, Sakura-chan?" Unknown asked ignoring Sakura's fight with a kid younger than her.

"Sure," Sakura said glaring at the 14-year-old. "Hey! While we're here can we get some things to make a meal with? I want to make Sasori-sama something nice," Sakura said as Unknown giggled. "What?"

"Sakura-chan's in love," Unknown said in a sing-songy voice. Sakura blushed and all of the little kids looked at them in complete and utter amazement.

"I am not" Sakura tried to defend and then Unknown gave her a look. "Fine, I love him. I just don't know if he feels the same way so I haven't told him."

"He does…trust me. If you get the settings right and the perfect meal just tell him no matter who's there. I doubt you'll get a meal alone with him. The guys don't like that sort of thing. They like to know everything that goes on with everyone," Unknown explained.

"OK! Tonight I'm making dinner! I will tell him tonight!" Sakura said happily.

"Wish you the best of luck," Unknown said as they went to another aisle to look for more food to make for tonight.

"Have you and Leader-sama confessed your love to each other yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't really romantic. I was kidnapped and the guy almost killed me in front of Leader. That's the only mission Leader ever went on and he went on it alone. I yelled out I love you but then I somehow got free killed the guy who took me hostage and Leader-sama whispered into my ear in a seductive voice I love you, too and we went to the base and that's when I lost my virginity," Unknown explained.

"I thought you would've done it by then," Sakura said as she picked up some meat that could be made into a steak and showed it to Unknown and Unknown put it in the basket.

"Nah, just dated until that point," Unknown said as she got some vegetables and put them into the basket. They finished getting frozens and meats and went to the candle aisle and Sakura looked up to Unknown confused.

"We want it to be perfect for when you confess…so when you confess it's gonna be lit by candle light in the room," Unknown said as she sniffed a candle stick and had Sakura smell it.

"Vanilla, I love it! Get two," Sakura said. They got candles, placemats, napkins, and some pretty china plates along with diamond enchanted glasses. They paid a lot of money for everything and went back to the base where Unknown announced to all the maids and Akatsuki that she and Sakura would be making dinner tonight. The maids were relieved that they didn't have to cook for so many guys tonight and the rest of the Akatsuki looked at them suspiciously even though Unknown was part of the Akatsuki they really didn't trust those two in the kitchen alone.

"OK! Sakura, you start cooking and I'll start setting the table. I made sure none of the guys would bother us till we called them for dinner," Unknown explained as she got the china out of the grocery bag.

Sakura cooked for about 2 hours and finished as she went and put the food on everyone's plate and left the extra in the middle of the table as Unknown dimmed the lights and Sakura put the candles on each side of the leftover food that was in the middle of the table. They decided to put an expensive red wine in the diamond glasses and did just that. Then they called all of the guys in who were starving so they rushed in but when they saw the fancy arrangement they looked to the two smiling girls with raised eyebrows but said nothing as everyone sat down.

"Special occasion?" Leader asked Unknown who just shrugged and looked to Sakura and nodded. All the guys looked in Sakura's direction.

"Um…Sasori-sama?" Sakura asked timidly.

"What is it, my blossom?" Sasori asked as he rubbed her thigh urging her to continue.

"Um…there's something I wanted to say to you," Sakura started out shyly and got a little more confidence. "I've been here for a few weeks now…at the beginning against my will but then I started to get feelings I wasn't sure what they meant and today I was talking to Onee-chan and figured them out. Sasori-sama, I love you," Sakura said as the rest of the guy's mouth dropped open. Sasori smiled warmly at her.

"I love you too, my cherry blossom," Sasori said as he grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately while Deidara and Kisame whistled.

"Let's toast to the newly made couple!" Unknown said holding up her glass. Sasori and Sakura broke apart and held their glasses up as well as the rest of the Akatsuki. The two couples entwined their arms and drank from the glasses at the same time. The rest of the Akatsuki just toasted and drank.

* * *

Sasori and Sakura have been together for 5 months and were outside under the cherry blossom tree. Sakura's head was on Sasori's lap and he was leaning against the tree. He was playing with her hair as she just lay there looking up at the sky. 

"Sakura," Sasori whispered huskily into her ear.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. She felt Sasori's arm leave her head and saw him grab something from behind his cloak._ Could it be…?_

"Sakura…will you marry me?" Sasori asked as he opened the box he had in his hand to do biggest diamond ring she has ever seen.

"Yes!!!! OMG!! Thank you!!!! I love you!" Sakura yelled as she hugged him around the neck. He smiled, took her hand, and put the ring on her ring finger as she eyed the ring with happiness. Sakura got up and dragged Sasori back into the Base. "Onee-chan!!!!!"

Everyone came out of their room or office in Leader-sama's case and went to see what Sakura was screaming about.

"What?" Unknown asked. All of the guys were there at that point wondering what Sakura was screaming about.

"He proposed!!!!!" Sakura yelled as Unknown's eyes widened and she went over to see the ring.

"Oh-my-gosh! Look at that ring!!!! It has the biggest diamond I've ever seen on it and it looks real!!!!" Unknown said inspecting the ring with fascination. "Leader-sama! Why won't you get me a ring?" Unknown asked making Leader nervous for once.

"I know! Isn't it? I totally love the ring!!!" Sakura said happily.

"We need to plan your wedding!!! Shopping!!!" Unknown said happily.

"Let's go!!!!" Sakura said as they both left the base.

"Did that just happen, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I think so," Sasori answered as everyone looked to the door where the girls just left from.

* * *

The girls arrived home around 2 in the morning and tried to sneak to Sasori's room which didn't work out so well because the whole Akatsuki were waiting for them in the dining room. The laughed nervously and the guys sighed. 

"How long does it take for two girls to get drunk, yeah?" Deidara asked as he looked at them and could tell they were drinking as well as shopping.

"Um…trick question?" Unknown asked.

"My blossom, why were you drinking?" Sasori asked.

"Spur of the moment?" Sakura asked.

"Let's…forget about that and go to what you bought?" Sasori asked.

"OH! We bought a dress, tuxedos for everyone, my maid of honor's dress, ordered the cake, got a Vail, shoes, preacher's outfit…for Hidan who is the most religious of all of us, a marriage license for Hidan, a bible, she got a wedding ring for Sasori, um…and a gazebo!!!!" Unknown yelled and Hidan was glaring at her.

"Why the fuck am I marrying them?!!!?" Hidan asked/yelled at Unknown.

"Because you're the only religious one here and we can't have bystanders…Oh! I almost forgot! Someone has to walk you down the aisle," Unknown pointed out and they started to panic.

"Why are you panicking over something so unimportant," Kisame asked in a half drunk state.

"Um…hello? It's traditional!" Unknown said to him. "Sakura, who would support your relationship, keep it a secret, and someone you trust in Konoha?" Unknown asked.

"Um…the only person is Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said.

"Great! You and I are going to his place tomorrow at 4PM!!!! He'll come here for the wedding and then we'll take him back. He'll stay at the Base until the wedding's over. OK, Leader-sama?" Unknown asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, it's your and Sakura's heads if he tells anyone where our Base is," Leader said as he glared at her.

* * *

Like it? Sorry, it's a little rushed but I wanted to make this a Three Shot and then make a sequel but that didn't work out. Don't know how many more chapters I'm gonna make on this story!!! 


	4. Wedding

Me: OK! This is the last chapter!!!!! But….there will be a sequel…eventually once I get more ideas for it!!!! Now…WILL SOMEONE _PLEASE _SAY THE DISCLAIMER

Sakura: Sure….DeiDei-kunsgirl does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**4PM Next Day**

"OK! We're leaving!!!!!" Unknown yelled happily.

"Oh…um…Sasori-danna, can you pick a date for our wedding?" Sakura asked as he smiled at how innocent she was…not for long.

"Sure, don't get yourself killed, OK?" Sasori asked as she smiled and she and Unknown ran of into the distance.

**With Unknown and Sakura a few hours later**

"OK, OK, we are here. Now, we have to be stealthy and can attract NO attention while we go to your sensei's place," Unknown said as Sakura nodded. They both did henge and Unknown turned into a woman about in her mid 20s with brown hair and blue eyes with a skirt on and a tube top. She took her head band off and put it into a purse she had with her and Sakura also gave her, her head band. Sakura looked around 6 or 7 with the same brown hair but hazel eyes. She was in a jumper. They just looked like a mother and daughter civilian, not a ninja at all. They walked into Konoha unsuspected and Sakura led Unknown to Kakashi's apartment. Unknown knocked and the door was immediately opened by Kakashi who looked at them suspiciously.

"May I help you ladies?" Kakashi asked as his guard was put on full force.

"Sure," Sakura said as she and Unknown poofed back to their normal selves and Kakashi's face dropped.

"Sa-kur-a?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei…it's me," Sakura said smiling.

"Ello, I'm Unknown…her friend," Unknown said not wanting to be left out.

"Friend? Sakura, I thought you were kidnapped," Kakashi said.

"Um…yes, I was and still am but it's different now…oh let me just show you!" Sakura said as she gave her hand to Kakashi who gasped.

"Y-You're engaged," Kakashi stated not really believing it.

"Yes, and I only trust you to be there. Please will you walk me down the aisle?" Sakura asked and he smiled and she knew it was a yes.

"May I ask who you're marrying?" Kakashi asked as the two girls went under henge again and all three of them walked out of Konoha.

"Sasori," Sakura answered.

"Sakura…isn't he a little old for you?" Kakashi asked.

"Love has no age limits," Sakura answered and he sighed.

"You sure you're ready to get married. I mean, you're only 16," Kakashi said as she nodded. "So…Unknown, you have a name?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup, but I don't want anyone to know it yet. Sakura-chan calls me onee-chan," Unknown answered happily.

The walk to the Akatsuki Base was pretty quiet and Sakura could tell Kakashi was uneasy about being in the same room as S-class criminals for possibly weeks. She smiled at her sensei the way he would smile at her if she was nervous for a mission. He smiled back and brought his book out while they got to the Base and saw Sasori waiting for them and then Sakura cracked.

"WILL YOU PUT THAT GOD FORSAKEN PERVERTED BOOK AWAY?" Sakura yelled angrily but he complied anyways. She was loud enough that the whole Akatsuki heard her and they came out. Unknown and Sasori looked shocked at her outburst.

"Sakura-chan's back yeah!!!!" Deidara yelled as Sakura noticed something in his hand._ Idiot…that's my CD!!!! MINE!!!! Get your grubby hands off, you stinking bastard. __**Yeah!!!!**__ No rude comment? __**Nah, you covered them for me.**_ Sakura was glaring daggers at Deidara and Sasori sighed.

"OH! Sasori-sama, this is my sensei Kakashi-sensei," Sakura introduced and they nodded at each other. Everyone walked inside and Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasori went to his room while everyone else went somewhere else to fight. Sakura was sitting on the bead bored while Sasori was cleaning his puppets and Kakashi was leaning in a corner reading his perverted book. Sakura sighed.

"I'm bored," Sakura announced.

"I've noticed," Sasori replied while Kakashi watched the scene while he pretending to read his book.

"Well, do something about it," Sakura said.

"Can't you?" Sasori asked.

Sakura got off the bed and stormed over to Sasori. She put her legs over his and sat backwards on him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her and started to kiss him. Sakura pulled away and sat back on the bed doing her best to give him a rebellious teenager look. Kakashi chuckled and she glared at him.

The weeks were filled with Sasori and Sakura fighting and occasionally kissing and Kakashi just watching when the day of the wedding finally came.

"Onee-chan, where's my shoe? Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous!!! What if I mess up?" Sakura asked as she started to inhale and exhale deeply and slowly.

"Relax, here's your shoe. You look beautiful and if you can confess your love in front of the whole Akatsuki you can surely get married in front of them plus your sensei," Unknown said as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Unknown asked.

"Kakashi," Kakashi answered from the other side of the door.

"C-C-Come in," Sakura said as he came in and saw his student in her wedding dress that would have queens fighting over it. He also saw that she was shaking, twitching and trying to control her breathing.

"You look beautiful, Sakura," Kakashi said as he saw her loosen up a bit.

"Ya think?" Sakura asked as she did a full turn.

"Absolutely, oh and are you ready because the weddings about to start," Kakashi said as she took his arm and Unknown got in front of them. The wedding music started and Unknown started to walk and then Sakura and Kakashi and Sakura started to walk. Sakura could tell Hidan was being very impatient waiting for her to get to the altar. His eyebrow was twitching big time. Sakura went up to the altar next to Sasori who whispered into her ear 'You look beautiful.' She blushed and Hidan glared at him.

"We are gathered here today to join Haruno Sakura and Akasuna Sasori in holy matrimony and FOR JASHEN-SAMA'S SAKE!!!! DO YOU SASORI TAKE SAKURA TO BE YOUR WIFE AND IF YOU SAY NO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME STAND UP HERE!!!!" Hidan yelled.

"I do," Sasori said as he glared at Hidan and looked lovingly at Sakura.

"I'm gonna be sick. Now Sakura do you take puppet boy to be your husband?" Hidan asked and Sasori glared at him again.

"I do," Sakura said.

"Get the damn rings and put them on each other's ring fingers!!!!" Hidan yelled as they complied. "Now kiss the damn bride!!!!" Hidan yelled as Sasori kissed her passionately and she began to put her arms around his neck. "I now pronounce you man and wife…now Haruno Sakura, former leaf nin, and apprentice of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade of the legendary sannin also known as the legendary sucker will you join Akatsuki? That's a request from the Leader since you married your captor," Hidan said as Sakura broke apart from Hidan.

"I guess," Sakura said as she looked over to Kakashi who nodded to her.

"Great…here's your ring and cloak!" Hidan said sarcastically as she grabbed the items and put them on.

Sakura walked down to Unknown and gave her the bouquet of flowers she was holding and winked at her. Sakura and Unknown shared a very sisterly hug and then there was an after party with cake and a lot of fighting amongst members about who would get cake after Sasori and Sakura of course.

* * *

Wait for the Sequel!!!!! Love ya'll!!! 


End file.
